


Snowed in.

by Offent



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: A little bit short, Fluff, Snowed In, something happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offent/pseuds/Offent
Summary: Craig takes a little time off to visit Tyler over in Tennessee to hang out for a few days. It's all fun and games until a blizzard shows and snows them in.





	Snowed in.

**Author's Note:**

> This’ll be my first piece of work and I hope you will find it to be interesting. Not sure whether to write it all at once, or do it by chapters. Any type of recommendations that you have for me, I’m all ears.

Flying out to your best friend’s house for a few days shouldn’t be terrible at all, right? Well in this case, it turned to be the worst when a blizzard decides to appear by the state and block them leaving with thick snow. Just great.

Craig ran his fingers through his bleached hair for what had seemed to be the thousandth time, not even daring to bat an eye while reading and soaking up the information given to him on the television.

**(Nashville, TN should be expected to receive at least two more inches of snow by tonight. Here is the estimate amount of snow you could be seeing by Friday Afternoon.)**

He sighed while slouching a bit, staring at the numbers that was popping up on the screen, reading to see what would be near their city. 12”-24” by Friday afternoon? He couldn’t help but sigh again. Why did he have to visit at the worst times? He made sure to check the weather even before getting here, and there were no signs or even break of a blizzard coming.

_I mean, it isn’t the worst thing in the world, right?_

Craig forced to eat those words right up and cringed at his own thoughts.

_Of course it’s the worst thing in the world! You’re snowed in with Tyler, and there’s no doubt about it that you’ll do something stupid in front of him. You’ll just fuck yourself over, and he’ll never talk to you again._

"Craig, you alright?"

Craig quickly spun around with wide eyes, glancing up at the giant who held a confused eye. Before he could ever sputter anything, the American already propped down his glass of whatever he had in his hand down onto the coffee table and moved to graze a hand on Craig's back.

Tyler.

Craig gulped silently and nodded, turning back at the television screen to avoid making eye contact, realizing his cheeks starting to get a little warm. "Yeah, I'm all good."

"You sure?" Tyler asked, then grinning as he put both hands on his hips in an almost amused stance. "I mean, it's not the end of the world. You'll just be stuck with me for a few more days." Craig couldn't help but smirk at the thought of it. "Might as well get my funeral set while I'll be here with you."

Although deep down Craig didn't actually care for being snowed in with Tyler, it's just the fear of doing something stupid or fuck up _something_. It seems to always happen. But he felt his breath shorten as he couldn't help but laugh at himself at that slight thought. 

_Woah, it sounds like you're going to murder a pig right in front of the man or something. Calm down. Tyler isn't like the other people you've had in previous relationships, he's different. He won't leave just like that._

At least he hoped he didn't.

Craig shook his head and grasped back to reality. He sighed and blinked a few times before lifting himself up from the couch. "This sucks. It'll definitely be harder to fly out of here now." Tyler scoffed at what had been from Craig's comment and poked at his stomach. "Hey, you fucker. I'm still here."

Oh shit.

"Tyler! That's not what I meant at all! I was just thinking how I'll get home from-" 

Tyler put a finger on Craig's lips and smirked. ”I was just fucking with you.”

The way he explained that with a low, but amused tone made him shut up on spot. There was a moment of silence and Craig looking up at Tyler like an absolute idiot. Thankfully the awkward silence was interrupted by a sudden ringing chime blaring from the kitchen.

It was his phone, and from the sudden change of expression on the American's face, he knew that he was annoyed. He watched Tyler walk over to his phone vibrating on top of his counter before picking it up and placing it on his ear to speak.

"I swear to god Brock, if you're calling again to see if I have that subway gift card that I questionably offered on that one video, I'm going to hurt you." He leaned over the table while facing Craig, rolling his eyes as he kept a hand on the bottom of the phone. Craig couldn't help but laugh until Tyler suddenly straightened up his posture and had a look of fear washing over his entire face. His skin went pale so fast, and that really concerning.

"What?" he could make out Tyler's soft whisper. There was a brief moment of silence before Tyler's whole face quickly changed, and he started grinning from ear to ear.

"Brock, you idiot! Don't fuck with my emotions like that, you dick!" 

There was more talking and smiles before he finally told him that he had to go. Tyler flashed a small grin as he waved over for Craig. He anxiously walked over to the american before sending him a confused glance. Then he heard Brock's booming voice from the speaker of Tyler's phone.

"Tell Mini I said hi and good luck! I heard about the blizzard and I sure will be praying for him! Poor guy is stuck with you!"

Tyler rolled his eyes once more and Craig started laughing next to him. 

"I'm not that fucking bad!" He raised his hand with scrunched up eyebrows. He looked absolutely adorable when he was annoyed, and the tight coil in his stomach slowly faded.

For a moment there, this whole blizzard thing just might not be as terrible as he thought. 


End file.
